Peaches
by Rhett-TheBratPrince
Summary: He'd never let anything happen to her, the girl who's lips tasted of peaches  from soothing her fears of thunder storms to protecting her from kishin,


**Hey Guys!**

**So….this is my first Soul Eater Fanfic so please don't be too hard on it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song peaches by new heights (if you haven't heard it I suggest you check it out=D) and I also don't own Soul Eater.**

**Now that that's out of the way…enjoy!**

****

_You say good morning and good evening_

_The day is done and I'm dying to find_

_The words are fleeting_

_I hear your quiet breathing, is something wrong?_

Soul was in his room, listening to the Thunder shake the apartment that he and Maka shared.

He sighed,

He couldn't get his meister off of his mind.

She was always there, with her soft hazel eyes, and adorable pig-tails. He sometimes wished he could just kiss-

"Soul?"

He looked up to find the object of his thoughts standing in his open doorway, looking at him timidly.

He smiled, seeing her in a pair of yellow and black checkered drawstring pants and an over-sized black t-shirt.

For some odd reason, that t-shirt looked VERY familiar…..

"Maka, what are you-"

**Th-Boom!**

Thunder boomed causing Maka to Shriek.

In less than a second Soul was by her side holding her to him.

He could hear her quite, rapid breaths as she gripped him tightly, snuggling her face into his chest and he knew something was wrong.

"What's wrong Maka?" he asked gently.

"Nothing" she mumbled as another crack of thunder hit, making the meister flinch and whimper softly.

The scythe frowned

"If it's enough to scare you, then it's definitely not cool."

Maka looked up at him smiling softly. And then snuggled back into his chest

"I'm afraid of storms" she confessed quietly.

He only tightened his arms around her and led her to his bed.

She looked up at him curiously

"Soul?"

"Shhh, you're staying here, okay?" he stated protectively.

She only nodded as she climbed into his bed with him still holding her.

_You come on two knees, with more than two needs_

_Feeling that it's all too easy_

_To be helped and be found_

_And you slept and he said_

The teen weapon sighed softly as his meister's breathing evened out, and she fell to sleep.

Her body tensed as another crack of thunder struck and her hold had instinctively tightened around him.

He smiled, sticking strands of her hair behind her ear and softly sang

_It is in in you, to carry on_

_It is in you, to lay down fears that hold_

_It is in you to find yourself home._

She smiled in her sleep, content and warm and Soul smiled at the angel in his arms, kissing her forehead softly before falling to sleep as well. Dreaming of the girl in his arms

_Daylight's coming the sun is blazing_

_New beginnings seep into you_

Sunlight was streaming through the window, awaking the room's white-haired occupant

Soul, blearily opening his eyes, awoke to find his Maka still in his arms.

He watched as she softly stirred looking up at him sleepily and smiling.

"Morning." The girl purred.

He smiled back at her softly "Morning."

She looked back up at him and blushed "Thanks for keeping me company Soul…I don't know what I would ha-"

He set a finger to her lips, effectively silencing her.

"Maka, I would gladly do it all over again." He removed his finger and after looking more closely he asked

"Is that my shirt?"

The young meister blushed and played with the seams on Souls shirt nodding sheepishly.

He grinned, "You could have just asked you know"

She looked up to him, still blushing and smiled.

_But in the end it's distant shadows_

_That finally overwhelms your senses_

They were fighting another Kishin

And as the battle raged on, Soul was becoming more urgent to protect Maka.

Just then, the Kishin had knocked Soul away from Maka, the weapon reverting back to his human state as he watched the Kishin's clawed arm getting ready to strike down Maka

'_NO!"_ his mind screamed.

**SCHLINK!**

Blood splattered Maka, but it wasn't hers.

She looked up and found Soul with the Kishin's arm impaled through his left abdomen a shark-toothed grin on his face as he transformed his arm into a scythe and sliced off the Kishin's head. The Kishin shriveling to dust

After the Kishin fell, Maka fled to Soul's side as he crumpled to the floor.

"SOUL!" she screamed as she held his head in her lap, tears forming in her eyes.

"What were you thinking?"

The scythe smiled up at her and wiped away her tears.

"I was thinking about you, and how uncool it would be to let you die."

He answered hoarsely,

"I….I wouldn't forgive myself if anything ever happened to you." He confessed.

Maka couldn't help it as the tears fell.

He smiled softly at her, as Professor Stein took him to the infirmary to bandage him up, Maka never letting go of his hand the entire time.

_And this time around _

_Is it love that you crown?_

_And this time around _

_You'll be more than who you are_

Soul had recovered, and Maka couldn't quite place the feelings she had for the boy.

When she saw him lying there…..she shuddered, she didn't want to think about that again,** EVER.**

She was quietly reading in the living room when she heard it,

A soft beautiful melody

She walked over to Soul's door and sure enough, the song was coming from his room.

Opening the door softly, she peeked in to find Soul playing the keyboard in his room. A content, lazy smile on his face

She smiled as well, seeing how happy he was, she was just about to quietly sneak out when he looked over at her contently, and his smile widened.

He motioned with his eyes for her to join him at the keyboard. To which she all but complied

As she sat down next to her, he smiled at her affectionately- the little melody never pausing- and sang

_It is in you, to carry on_

_It is in you, to lay down fears that hold_

_It is in you, to find your way home_

She blushed, as he stared at her lovingly.

She smiled at him and kissed his cheek softly.

He had this love-drunk grin on his face as he sang

_Oh whoah, oh, oh, oh_

_Did you find yourself a way back home?_

_Did you find yourself a way back home?_

_Did you find yourself a way…back home._

He finished the song he was playing and looked back at her smiling like a fool.

She smiled as well and they closed the distance between them.

And it was everything Maka thought it'd be; even better than what all the books she read had described.

Soul felt a tingling throughout his whole body, and the overwhelming taste of peaches invade his senses.

As they pulled away, Soul rested his forehead against Maka's. The smile never once leaving his face

"I did"

The white-haired teen looked up at his angel questioningly. And she smiled in answer

"I'm home as long as I'm in your arms."

**END**

**YAY!**

**Well I hope you guys liked this!**

**I LOVED writing it!**

**Please RxR!**

**Spidey Out!**


End file.
